hey_violetfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Michaels
Julia Michaels, is an American singer and songwriter from Davenport, Iowa. She began her career as a pop music songwriter, penning tracks that have been given to Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Fifth Harmony, Shawn Mendes, Britney Spears, Justin Bieber, Hailee Steinfeld, and Gwen Stefani. Michaels released her debut solo single with Republic Records in 2017, "Issues", which peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States, was certified triple-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), and garnered her Grammy Award nominations for Song of the Year and Best New Artist. She co-wrote Hey Violet's unreleased song "Mr. and Mrs. Smith". Biography 1993–2016: Early life and songwriting Julia Michaels was born in Davenport, Iowa but moved to Santa Clarita, California, about 35 miles northwest of Los Angeles, with her family including her older sister Jaden who is also a songwriter. Her father is Mexican/Puerto Rican and changed his name to John Michaels to pursue an acting career. Michaels began singing at age 12. When she was 14, she met songwriter Joleen Belle, with whom she wrote the theme song to Austin & Ally and many other songs for TV and film. At 19, she met Lindy Robbins, with whom she wrote "Fire Starter" for Demi Lovato and "Miss Movin' On" for Fifth Harmony. Michaels has said her inspirations include Fiona Apple, Lisa Mitchell, Laura Marling, Missy Higgins, Paramore, Juliet Simms, Sarah Blasko, and The Fray. Michaels had been writing in the Hollywood Pop Circuits since she was 16. When she was 20, she met her songwriting partner Justin Tranter with whom she frequently collaborates. She is credited with writing hits for artists including Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, and Fifth Harmony. Together with the Norwegian musician Kygo she performed "Carry Me" at the closing ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 2017–present: Solo singing career In January 2017, Michaels released her first solo single, "Issues". According to Michaels, many big-name artists fought for the song, but Michaels kept the song for herself. For the song she gained much notoriety and fame, and became a standout new star of 2017. In April 2017, her new song "How Do We Get Back to Love" was premiered on the HBO series Girls. Michaels's EP Nervous System was released on July 28, 2017. Her second single "Uh Huh" was released on June 2, 2017. From November 25 to December 6, 2017, Michaels was the opening act for Shawn Mendes's Illuminate World Tour on the Oceania Leg. At the 2018 Grammy Awards, she was nominated for 2 awards, Best New Artist and Song of the Year for "Issues". On February 8, 2018, "Heaven" was released which was included in the soundtrack for the film Fifty Shades Freed. On May 4, 2018, "Jump" was released featuring Trippie Redd. From May 30 to October 15, 2018, Michaels was the opening act for Maroon 5's Red Pill Blues Tour on the North American leg. She collaborated with Lauv on the single "There's No Way", released September 27, 2018. Michaels was also in a relationship with Lauv, before they eventually split up after two months of dating on January 3, 2019. From January 23 to February 5, 2019, Michaels opened for Keith Urban on the Australian leg of his Graffiti U World Tour. Category:People Category:Singer Category:Songwriter